The Egyptian Curse and The Lost City.
by lazymeoo7
Summary: “In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared in the depths of the sea.” A fifth year story about an Egyptian boy who transfers to Hogwarts and discovers a secret that could put more than one world into danger.
1. The Beginning of a Tale.

****

The Egyptian Curse and The Lost City.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Tale.

__

I'm feeling rather ragged. 

I'm feeling rather rough. 

I'm looking like I stayed up late, 

and didn't sleep enough. 

I went to sleep at bedtime 

and dreamt all through the night, 

but when I woke this morning 

I was feeling far from right. 

"Terrible Dream"-Kenn Nesbitt

His green eyes looked towards the sky, not wanting to have to do what he knew he must. His mood was somber, and it showed throughout his appearance, in his eyes, and in his face. He saw a falcon swooping down upon a mouse, observing silently. And he thought to himself, _this is the way life goes, all things living must eventually die, sooner or later, it is not upon us to decide that fate._

He knew that, and now, he must go tell a father about his son. The boy he befriended during his latest year at Hogwarts. He thought back to the first time he met him, laughing at the sight of the infamous Weasley twins as they tumbled out of a fireplace. _He always had an unforgiving sense of humor..._ He thought. His mind started to drift and he saw short clips of his friend, as he had before, just about two years before, after the death of another friend. But this one happened to affect him more. He had befriended the boy and he learned many things from his friend: loyalty, sacrifice, and to enjoy life. 

He took his eyes off the desert sand, from the spot from which a moment earlier, a mouse had met its fate. He walked towards the manor which he had only seen in pictures before. The door was large and made of metal, and it reminded him of Alex's personality. _He would never budge in the face of danger, instead, he would just laugh at it in the face... _Harry lifted his hand to the large knocker and pulled it, then let it go. A loud sound pierced through the air, and moments later, the door was pulled open by a man in dark green robes. 

"Ah, Harry, what brings you here?" the man asked Harry who didn't know how to answer. He looked up from the ground, and met the eyes of the father.

"Can I come in?" he asked, not wanting to tell the awful tale out in the heat.

"Sure," the man replied, and guided him to a small room that looked like a study and offered, "Take a seat."

"Mr. Lacakar- I don't know how to tell you this..." Harry's voice trailed off. He once again met the steady gaze of the man and searched for the words. "Your son was a great person, a great friend. Yesterday, he and I battled Lord Voldemort, and- and-" he stuttered, unable to produce the words which created a heavy burden. A tear fell down his cheek, and Alex's father knew what Harry was about to say.

"He killed Alex." The words slipped through his teeth and a chill went down his spine.

The man's face dropped like a stone, and he buried his face in his hands trying to comprehend the situation. "He's dead?" He muttered the question. He was in disbelief, and utter shock.

_Why do I have to tell him... Why must he hear what no father should hear... _"Yes, sir." The words were both quick and clear.

Harry didn't know where to look, he was afraid to meet the eyes of the father, and he felt there was nowhere else for his eyes to rest upon. "Was it quick? Did he suffer?" he cried out, the house was silent except for his voice.

_Must I tell him? _ "He didn't suffer, it was quick and painless." The lie echoed through the empty hallways. Harry felt bad for lying, but what else could he do. _Should I have told him his son suffered so much? That his son... that his son died in the worst way imaginable?_

The father felt slightly relieved, but, he didn't know what to thing. "How-" He wanted to asked, but didn't know if he could take it, "How- how did it happen?" The words once again, echoed. Harry felt stunned by the question. 

Harry wondered where to start. And he began, "Let me tell you the tale of a great boy. He was loving, he was caring, he was most of all, happy. I'll start from the beginning of his 5th year at Hogwarts, when I first met him..."

Harry wondered where to start. And he began, the words flowing out of his mouth, "Let me tell you the tale of a great boy. He was loving, he was caring, and he was most of all, happy. You want to know how he died, but, in order to understand that, you must know how he lived, and that is where I'll start, from the beginning of his fifth year..."

Harry started to sweat, he started to wonder, _how to begin, how to begin? _The words off the tip of his tongue, like a stream, started to flow. "Alex was by no means ordinary. He was loving, modest, caring, and most of all, happy. To understand how he died, you have to know, how it all began, and so I shall start, at the beginning of a tale, when I first came to know your son..."

Author's Note: This story has taken a different turn than what I thought I would do when I first started it. I didn't plan this chapter, and I wrote chapter 2 first. The format of this story will be in the narrative, and not in Harry's point of view. Italics throughout the story either mean it is a thought, or a quote, or an exert from a book. Thanks for reading, and continue to Chapter 2: The Boy.

Disclaimer: As you all should know, the character of Harry belongs to JK Rowling, but, the plot, Alex, and his father all belong to the voice in my head. 

Voice's Note: And now it tells me to write, GO CHECK OUT CHAPTER 2, that is, after writing a review, short of long, criticizing or congratulating... I find it gratifying, so please, take the time.


	2. The Boy.

****

The Egyptian Curse and The Lost City.

Chapter 2: The Boy.

The boy stood atop a large dune, wearing loose fitting pants and a shirt. The summer sun blazed on the desert sands, making it seem even hotter than he thought possible. Along side of him, panting and looking up, was his dog and protector, Lataus. However, unlike an ordinary dog, this one had come back from the dead more than once. One year ago, while exploring a tomb near his house, the dog died after eating a scorpion, which had been crawling on the boy's leg. After his father had heard about the act of heroism, he tracked down the Golden Book of Life. An ancient Egyptian myth, the Golden Book of Life is believed to bring the dead come back into living. He had grown up with the dog, and it roughly fifteen years ago that he had first laid eyes on the dog.

This boy had a normal childhood, everything except the fact he was of magical blood, a wizard. His mother had died giving birth to him, so he never knew her, but his father and him were very close. He had the same brown eyes, and he had blond hair as well, both of which he had inherited from his father. But his father was just like any other parent, caring and over protective. And being an only child as well, he was spoiled.

His father's castle sat next to the Nile along the oasis. As he looked toward the house, he could see the sun setting behind the dunes, and decided to head back inside, before his father would get worried. 

"Come on Lataus." He called to his dog, who instantly got up and walked along his masters side. As he walked towards the door, it opened before him, and he went inside to the dining room, where his father would be waiting for him.

"There you are," his father said to him as he walked into the room. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Tomorrow, is it okay if I get my school supplies for Hogwarts?" He asked his father. He had gotten accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before, he had gone to The Alexandria School for the Magically Gifted, but after a recent attack against the school, his father felt he should go to Hogwarts. He had been told many stories by his dad of about his mother's adventures when she was young and heard about the wonderful times she had.

"That is fine, but bring Lataus with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I will be going to Cairo tomorrow to meet with Zarus, he said he had acquired an artifact on a dig in Hamunaptra." His father responded. He was an Egyptian treasure collector, and was always on the lookout for rare and expensive artifacts.

"While you're there, could you see if you could find a book on ancient Egyptian spells?" The boy asked his father.

"Sure," he answered. He looked at his watch and noticed the time, and then said, "Oh, Alex. What do you do with all those spell books I get you?" His father asked. It seemed that every other week he was going through another spell book.

"Well, what do you do with a spell book, dad?" He said sarcastically. "Last time I checked, you read and study them. Yet times are changing, and who knows what we will be doing with books in the next millennia!"

His father laughed and the large grandfather clock chimed eight times, "Its getting late. I am going to bed, I'll leave some money on the counter before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Good night dad, and thanks. Oh, one question. Why is it that you always go to bed _so _early? It's only eight o'clock!" 

"Oh, well you get old and tired, you'll see..." Alex went to his room, with his dog following behind him. Jumping onto his bed, and wagging his tail, Lataus jumped and settled next to him.

*

The next morning, the boy woke up and remembered that his father had left, so he had the house to himself. He dressed and called to Lataus to come. Obediently, the dog hoped off the bed and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. The House Elf prepared toast, bacon, and eggs for the boy; which he ate quickly and happily. As he put the list of supplies in his pocket along with his wand and a packet of Floo-powder, he stepped up to the fireplace and threw a handful of it into the blazing fire and grabbed Lataus by the collar. "Diagon Alley," the boy said, before he and Lataus were whisked away.

*

Harry was walking in a meadow when he heard a sound and the scene around him began to darken. He turned around to find a series of infinite rows of headstones going into the horizon. It started to rain, but he didn't move. Harry looked at the first few graves and read the names.

_Cedric Diggory._

James Potter.

Lily Potter.

Sadly, Harry remembered that fateful day when he had been transported to a small graveyard and witnessed not only the death of his friend, but also the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. "Why?" He had asked himself many times. 

But the only answer he found was _evil_. Evil. Why else would an innocent person have to die? 

A single tear ran down his cheek which he wiped away with his sleeve. Harry walked on and looked at several other graves. 

_Ronald Weasley._

His mind started to race. He knew that because of him, his friends would have a hard time in the future.

__

Hermione Granger.

The world was in danger because of him. A rage went through Harry and he started to cry. Why did this have to happen to him?

_... Potter._

His eyes traveled to another grave, and this name caught his attention. But as soon as he looked back, it disappeared, and Harry found himself in an orange room with people zooming around on broomsticks passing flying balls to each other. A pain swept through his head, but he ignored it. Harry knew this would happen. It happened every night. Sadly, he stood up and tiptoed down the stairs. Opening the chochlate powder, he fixed himself a cup of hot chocolate. Once he poured the steaming liquid into his mug, he stepped outside and sat on the swinging chair under the moonlight. He had been staying at the Weasley house for about a week, after Dumbledore gave permission for Harry to stay.

As he sipped the drink, he looked at the stars, thinking how if only the Dark Lord had never prayed upon his parents, he wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't _feel _like this. Every time he had that dream, he was reminded of the inevitable fate that would strike him as well as his friends. 

Another figure came from behind and sat next to him, saying nothing. Harry looked into her eyes, seeing how sad it made her when she saw him like this. 

"Harry," She tried to say.

"Don't worry about me, Ginny." His voice croaked out. "I'll be fine."

She looked back into his eyes which she for so long had wanted to stare into them for eternity. But she was different now; she had faced the facts that he didn't share her love, and now as Ginny looked at him, the pain came back. He never knew how much her heart ached to see him in pain. She had had a tough time the previous year at Hogwarts while the Triwizard Cup had been held. She feared that with each task, Harry could have died, and he very nearly did on his third task.

"Harry, it hurts me to see you in such pain," she said softly. Harry was reminded of her compassion and youthfulness. 

He knew that she still longed for his love, and that she still had a bit of hope. Harry wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to see her get hurt. He was nearing his final year at Hogwarts, and during each year, his battles got harder, and more people died. He knew that anyone he got close to would be in risk. 

"I know. I just… I just don't want to see any of you get hurt. You don't know how much you- all of you- mean to me."

Harry saw her sad expression, and their eyes connected. It was as if their feelings were passed between each other. The silence was broken as Ginny whispered, "You won't hurt me. I know you too well. Harry?"

"Yes?" he whispered back. 

Their heads moved closer and she continued, "I will always love you." As she said that, their lips met and their eyes closed as they expressed the feelings that had been harbored in their thoughts every since the day they had met.

*

"Stay close, Lataus,"

He said as he walked out into the busy market place. Not only were the streets filled and packed, but shop venders were spread out all over the street making one think it was some kind of bazaar.

He squeezed through the crowds and fought his way in to get to the bookstore. Unlike the streets, Flourish & Blotts was far less packed. He took out his list and looked for his required books. 

"Hmm." He said as he searched the shelves for _Protection against the Dark Arts: Volume 5. _As he scanned the shelf, his eye caught where the books were hidden; at the very top of the case. He looked around for a ladder, but finding none in site, he decided to test his climbing skills. He took a look around to make sure no old lady was looking, ready to scold him. He stepped up on the shelf and took another step. His hand was almost there... He reached, but was short a few inches. He quickly decided to try one more step up and his arm clasped upon the book. A sudden crack led him to look down and find his foot slipping, and the wood cracked. He tried to remain as still as possible, and dropped the book in his hand.

Boom!

A second later, he found himself sprawled across the floor with a number of books on top of him. As he opened his eyes amongst the dust, he saw a blond haired boy smirk at him and pick up a book lying on top of his sprawled body. "Thanks," the laughing boy said.

"Your welcome." Alex answered. He got up dusting the dirt and filth off of him and paid for his books leaving in a hurry to avoid the clerk's angry glare. Once again, walking through the bustling streets, he made his way toward the scent of food. The boy heard his stomach growling and he opened the door to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Good day," the man at the bar welcomed the boy.

"Hello," he responded, and then looking at the chalkboard telling the specials today, "May I have a ham sandwich?"

"Sure," the man gave him a smile and asked, "are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I am transferring from a school in Egypt."

"Egypt? I have never been there myself, but I hear it's a beautiful land, with some nice women..." The man at the bar introduced himself as Tom, and wandered off. As the boy was sipping a coke, a sudden noise came from behind, and his head turned to face two people who had just tumbled out of the fireplace. 

"Everyone, don't worry about us, we always do this!" A red-haired boy said.

We don't always fall and make ourselves look like clumsy fools, but it has happened!" An identically red-haired boy who must have been his twin exclaimed as well.

The boy chuckled to himself, but the show was not over. Two more boys came through the fire, another red-haired boy and a black-haired one. As the first two had done, all four were now on the floor, and nearly choking from laughter. Following them came a young girl, who unlike the previous four, had managed to stay upright and dignified. 

"Are you four going to keep on clowning around, or are we going to go get our things and meet up with Hermione?" The girl asked as she helped the black-haired boy up. As he managed to stand on his feat, his hair moved ever so slightly and the boy noticed the scar on his forehead. This black-haired kid was the Boy Who Lived.

"Let me just get a drink, okay?" The boy who must have been the infamous Harry Potter asked.

"Sure, but don't be too long." The skinnier but taller red-haired boy demanded. "I have heard they have a new broom in stock, the Lightening. It's supposed to be so fast that it is almost like lightening. Makes sense, huh?"

"Yep," he answered. As he was waiting for his coke, he noticed the boy next to him. 

"Hello." He said.

"Oh, Hi. I noticed you grand entrance." The boy remarked.

"Yep. Now I must tell you, that has never happened before. Well, the first two might of done that, but not me." Harry said.

"Ah, so do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I'm Harry, and those are the Weasleys." he said while pointing out the red-haired bunch.

"My name's Bakare, but everyone calls me Alex, my middle name." He said. "And this," he pointed toward his faithful companion, "is Lataus. Lataus got up and started to playfully bark at George.

"Interesting dog you have there… he knows mischief. Those are the twins, and they are world-renowned mischief-makers. Where do you go to school?" Harry asked.

"I used to go to the Alexandria School for the Magically Gifted, but I am transferring into the fifth year of Hogwarts." He answered as he finished his sandwich and paid for his lunch. 

"Well, I hope to see you at Hogwarts, I got to go now before Fred pulls another prank..." Harry said, sipping the last of his coke.

"Nice to have met ya' Harry." Alex said, and the bumbling five left the inn. And as they left, Alex thought, _they seem... interesting._

*

After buying his potion ingredients, Alex headed over to look at the Quidditch shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. He looked at the wide range of brooms and saw the new one that Harry and his friends had been talking about. It was a long but flexible broom with a new type of magical bristles, which gave it an increased speed.

As the time was nearing three o'clock, Alex was about to leave the shop when he nearly ran into a girl who had just walked in. 

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going ." He stuttered.

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just looking for where those damn boys when off to this time. You can't have missed them. Three red-heads and another." Her expression was a funny one, and Alex tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh, _them. _I met them at the Leaky Cauldron." Alex told the girl, "Interesting bunch, they are."

"Yes, well, I guess I'll see you around." She said as she left the Quidditch shop in search of the four boys. She gave Alex the impression of a friend he once had, long ago. He left the shop and went back home before his father would worry. On the way, Alex dropped one of his bags and as he looked up from picking it up, the blond haired boy from Flourish and Blotts stood in front of him.

"Ah, well if it isn't you again. The clumsy boy from book store." The boy sneered.

"Ah, and if it isn't the rude stuck-up brat from the book store as well." Alex countered. The boy's face had not changed and he was about to raise his wand at him when Lataus jumped and flew hurdling at the boy.

The dog hit the boy in mid-flight and the boy fell backwards, too shocked to realize what had just happened. "Lataus, come on, don't want to catch some disease from him now." Alex laughed as he went back to the Leaky Cauldron in search of a fireplace. 

After throwing a handful of powder into the fire and stepping in, he found himself back at his house.

*

Ginny walked into Gamble and Japes still laughing about what she had just witnessed. It was an amazing site to see, and she would have paid anything for a replay. 

"You guys, you wouldn't believe what I just saw!" She exclaimed as she met up with the four boys and an annoyed Hermione.

"What Ginny, did you see the Eiffel Tower?" Her brother Fred asked.

"Is the sky fall down?" George pondered.

"Or, most of all, did you see a bird in a monkey suit?" Fred asked again.

"No, you apes. That guy Harry met at the bar, the kid, he just met Malfoy."

"What happened?" Harry immediately asked.

"That dog of his jumped at him, and he must have flown ten feet! It knocked Malfoy down like a bowling pin!" Ginny was still laughing as she remembered the sight in her head.

"Oh, why did I have to miss that!" Hermione said. "So, have you found what you were looking for? Or are we going to have to wait the whole day?" She asked the Twins.

"We're done, but check this out, 'The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'!" George pointed at a sign which prominently displayed the name of their brand. Under it was a large table and display of all of their jokes and tricks which they had started to sell to a few joke shops around town about two weeks ago.

"As much as I would... er... love to stay here, we better go. I am getting hungry and your mom should be cooking dinner soon." Harry said.

"Yeah, I agree, mom said she would be making my favorite, apple pie." Ginny said as they left the shop, and a few minutes later, they appeared in the Weasley's living room.

*

"How was your trip, Dad?" Alex asked his father as he met him sitting in the study.

"Oh, it was fine. That artifact is sure interesting." He answered his son while eyeing a metal bracelet. It was golden and had a strange seal indented on it, which looked like a dog. "Here, take a look. I haven't had any luck in opening it."

As his father handed it to his son, Alex looked it over and felt it tingle in his hand. He noticed how light it seemed, and quickly found where it opened. However, it seemed to be stuck. As he fiddled around with the bracelet, he popped it open, and he put it around his wrist. 

"You see dad, it wasn't that hard." He laughed. Eyeing the piece of metal carefully, Alex asked, "What is it?"

His dad told him, "I am not exactly sure what it is. As you see there, it has a picture of a dog, and then there is also a picture of an orb glowing on the inside. Zarus said it was a relic of Atlantis, which is a mythological continent that was said to have disappeared under the depths of the sea long ago. But, that's just an old fairytale. I simply believe it was an old bracelet belonging to a prince."

Alex's eyes lit up. "I've read about that stuff. I think I have a book by Plato on it. Can you believe a whole civilization lost in a single night? I would love to find it."

"Oh, Alex. It's not real. Islands don't just disappear. There is no evidence that it has ever existed." His father laughed.

"But Dad, this _is_ evidence. The glowing orb… I know it has something to do with Atlantis." Alex told his dad.

"Sure." He said, seeing the passion in his son's eyes light up. "Why don't you get ready for dinner? It should be done soon." 

Alex wasn't happy about his father's response, and ran up the stairs and went to his room. He searched the shelf along the wall for an old book he had found long ago, hidden in the attic.

Carefully, he uncovered a small dusty book and wiped the dust and grime off the cover. Uncovering the title, he read: _Timaeus._

In the book, it described a dialogue from Plato about Atlantis. Flipping through the pages, he read:

__

"In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea."

As he finished the last word, his mind went into a trance. Before his eyes, it felt as if he was watching a movie, but he felt as if he was more involved, almost like he _was_ there:

__

Alex found himself in a strange land. The land he found himself in was a scene of complete chaos and havoc. Ash seemed to be snowing in the air, and he looked up to the mountain in the center of the island.

It seemed his eyes were seeing the destruction of Atlantis in someone else's eyes. "Run to the docks! It is our only hope!" An old man's voice came out of him, but he wasn't speaking. His body seemed to be running along the beach. He tripped and fell over as another rumble from the mountain and an earthquake shook the ground. "It's erupting..." Alex said to himself.

Everywhere, people were running about, trying to save what they could from their burning houses. People of all ages were panicking, trying to find their families. The woman next to him took out her wand and yelled, "Accio Row Boat!" The boat whisked through the water to where they were and they quickly climbed it. Alex rowed to a nearby island and just in time. As they looked back on the island, it started to sink and into the waters, their home went.

__

Alex jumped as he heard his father call for him and he realized he was back in his room. He thought to himself, _What just happened? _He couldn't explain it, but maybe his father could. Nearly shaking from his vision, Alex walked down the stairs and met his father. He put the dream in the back of his mind; he didn't want to worry his father. He looked at the bracelet, which seemed to have a new sparkle. He looked suspiciously at the golden object. Alex was going to find out what the bracelet did on his own.

"Hey, father?" He asked his dad as he took a seat.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with the bracelet?"

"I don't know, why?" His father asked him.

"Can I have that bracelet thing? I want to find out what it does; it can't just be an ordinary piece of metal. I found the book and I am going to read more about it when I get to school. I hear they have a huge library." He pleaded to his father

"Well... just as long as you are careful with it. I don't want to see it broken." He smiled at his son. "Don't get too swept up in this Atlantis thing."

"Oh, dad, when have I ever gotten 'swept' up in anything?" Alex gave his dad a grin.

"Do I really have to remind you about that time when you had that grape 'obsession'? You had ordered three giant boxes of fresh grapes just to satisfy that craving. I never saw anyone eat that many grapes in one day, let alone one week! And then, I never saw anyone throw up so much either!"

"That wasn't an _obsession. _It was more like a _craving... _or a_ fascination_."

*

The next day, Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn, yawning as she looked at the time. "Ugh," she groaned as she questioned what creature would be up at this time in the morning. She took out a book from her trunk and walked down the skinny old stairs of the Wesley house. After meeting the Wesley's and Harry at Diagon Alley, her parents had brought her trunk over from home.

She found a nice spot on the couch where she opened the book and started to read. She was reading a mythological muggle book containing such legends of the Lock ness Monster to the Golden City rumored to be in the interior of Africa.

She immediately flipped to a page about the Lost Continent of Atlantis. As a child, this myth fascinated her and although she knew it to be only a myth, her imagination brought her to a world of magic:

_The lost continent of Atlantis has been described throughout history by Plato and has be sought after by many explorers. We know most of what we know about Atlantis from Plato and his dialogs: Timaeus and Critias. In his records, he states that the myth of Atlantis was told by an Egyptian priest to Solon, an Athenian statesmen. He believed that Atlantis was once a flourishing empire in the 10th millennia b.c. As the legend goes, the inhabitants had become a destructive people, and soon havoc rained upon the continent and earthquakes and volcanoes ruined the land. Then the island sank into the waters and the entire population died. _

She had heard little about the Lost City, but she dreamed about it. She always had a passion for ancient and exotic lands. She had a few books on Greek Mythology. Her favorite being the Labyrinth and the Minotaur. She even had a book on the Legend of Big Foot: Fact or Fiction. She knew Ron would roll over laughing if he knew that. 

*

Ginny had awoken to find Hermione out of bed and she decided to get up too. In only two weeks, the group of friends and family would be going to Hogwarts, to experience another year. Ginny wondered if this year would be like the last. She hoped that this year would be easier for Harry. She often worried about him, and how he had dealt with Cedric's death.

She put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and she went to look for Hermione.

"I was wondering when you would be up." Hermione said from her seat as she heard the familiar footsteps of Ginny.

"It _is _only 8 in the morning." She joked.

"I have been up since dawn, reading." Hermione said as she took a bit out of her apple.

"That's way too early. Have you seen Harry?" She asked.

"No, I don't think he's up yet. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering, is Ron up yet?" She asked her friend again.

"Yea, he went to the paddock to play some quidditch with Fred a while ago." Hermione answered as she took yet another bit out of her apple.

"Ok, later, you want to go join the boys in a game of quidditch?" Ginny inquired.

"Sure, but we are one broom short."

"I'll ask Harry if we can borrow his, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes.

"Ok," Hermione said as she put down her books and flew outside on the broom.

Ginny walked up the stairs to Ron's room where Harry had been sleeping. She looked at his sleeping figure, which she found handsome. "If only..." She pondered to herself.

"If only what?" Harry asked back. Ginny was startled, but then sat down next to him.

"Oh, nothing. Can I borrow your broom. Hermione and I are going to challenge Ron and Fred to a match. 

"Sure, but are you sure you can handle it?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What? You don't think I can handle your broom?" She gave him a playful punch which he caught and pulled her closer. She kissed him, not even giving it a thought. 

Harry looked a bit stunned as their lips were still connected. Time seemed to stop in Ginny's head and then she finally pulled away. "We don't want Hermione to get suspicious."

"Ok, here," He said as he put on a shirt and took out his broom from the closet. "I'll fly you over." He led her over to the door to a small odd balcony and they took off together.

Flying over the garden, Harry did a quick flip while Ginny held onto him; he felt the soft arms clutch so tightly that Harry was about to lose feeling in his lower body. Ginny couldn't help feeling the least bit happy after finally getting to be close to Harry.

He landed near the trees and got off, giving the broom to Ginny. "There you are Gin." Hermione said.

"Took a while," Ron said, eyeing Harry guardedly. Ron wondered what Harry and Ginny were doing, but decided to ask him later in private. For the rest of the morning, the five played quidditch, switching positions and brooms often. While Harry was watching them fly above, he admired her graceful figure, speeding up, only to stop and score a goal. She had a talent for quidditch, but it seemed all her brothers had it too. Once they went inside, Ron had a chance to talk with Harry.

"So, Harry, up to anything lately?" Ron asked him, awaiting an answer.

"No, not really?" He wondered what this sudden prying was for.

Ron looked into his friends eyes, and said, "It's okay. I don't mind if anything were to happen between you and Ginny. But I am not saying anything is or would ever happen, but if."

Harry getting the gist of what Ron was talking about, said, "Thanks Ron." He was glad to here his friend would be okay with any relationship that could happen to the future.

For the first time during the summer, Harry enjoyed the day. He still sensed the foreboding future that awaited him, but he finally felt as if he didn't have to worry about it. For he knew he wouldn't have to face it alone. As Harry was reflecting upon his mind, he remember the dream he had, he remembered the headstones at the graves, and he remembered the last headstone:

_"... Potter."_

Author's Note: I want to thank Orcapotter and Circe for all their help. And then I want to thank all of you for reading, and hopefully reviewing. This is my first major attempt at writing a huge story. Since this is under the category of romance, beware, there will be plenty later on. But, the couples you see forming will be going through a lot of changes, especially in chapter 3, along with some flashbacks. I plan to get the next chapter up in about three weeks, but it may be sooner, depending on how busy I am over the summer. Hope you all enjoyed it. 

Disclaimer: As you all should know, the wonderful characters of Harry and the Wesley's all belong to... Ms. Rowling. Then there is the Atlantis information which I got from the good old web, and the quote, "In a single..." came mostly from Plato. Expect to see a lot more references to Plato in the future. This story will not be centered around Disney's movie, "Atlantis: The Lost Empire," although I saw it, the story won't be influenced much by it. And... the Plot and Alex belong to me.


End file.
